


Welcome to the Mile High Club!

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, MHC, Mile High Club, Plane sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unsafe Sex, but who cares, flight attendant!Louis, flight attendant!au, larry smut, they fuck in the small toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a very clumsy flight attendant (although it wasn't all his fault) and he spills coffee on the gorgeous boy Harry. He needs to change his trousers in the plane, and one thing lead to another and they end up fucking in the very tiny toilet. Louis welcomes Harry to the Mile High Club!</p><p>I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HOW FLIGHT ATTENDANTS WORK. Like seriously, I know nothing about how they do things, and stuff like that, but just go with the flow because it's mostly just Larry porn... so yeah..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Mile High Club!

"Hey Lou!"  
Louis snapped his head up from the boring magazine he read, an article about how to dress yourself appropriate to your figure. Yeah not really a neccessary one to read but he had to kill time somehow. He met the eyes of Niall, his blonde, blue-eyed coworker who waved happily at Louis as he walked towards him, who was sitting on a bench, waiting for the plane to arrive. No, Louis was not going on vacation somewhere. You see, Louis is a flight attendant, so he has to wait until the plane arrives before he could get on it (Kinda logical really).  
"Wassup Nialler?", Louis takes a quick sip from his coffee and thanks god internally that Niall saved him from reading another useless article.  
"Not much, same old same old really, you on the flight to New York?". Niall sits down besides him, leaning back against the wall behind them.  
"Yep" Louis answers with a small nod.  
"Long flight, aye?"  
"Yeah" Louis sighs loudly. London-New York. 7 hours on a plane, stuck with the same people, it's never fun. But it's a job, right? "Well, what about you Nialler? Where are you going this glorious morning?" Louis is obviously sarcastic considering the fact that it's raining like crazy outside.  
"Well lucky for me, I get to fly back to my country y'know, even though it's Dublin", Niall replies with a crooked smile and a slight shrug.  
"Yeah lucky you" Louis mutters under his breath. Niall's always lucky, and Louis gets all these terribly long flights in the morning. Always.  
Even though it's raining and it's still kinda dark outside, the spot a big plane that rolls up outside the window, and Louis stands up with the empty coffee cup in his hands.  
"Well that's my plane Ni, see ya around when I get back yeah?" Louis gets a nod and a 'good luck' from Niall and he walks over to where the boarding will begin. But, the flight attendants gets to get on the plane first of course. Another flight attendant, Oliwia or something, greets him and tells him that he could get on now.

Louis works today with Zayn, Liam and Sarah. They're all friends really, and Louis actually uses to hang out with Liam and Zayn sometimes, even outside work. He suspects a thing between them, but nothing's confirmed.  
Everything's set, and they are informed that the boarding has begun. Soon, a few people are coming through the aisle and Louis stands there to say the standard; 'Welcome aboard', 'Hello' or just a simple 'Hi' to all the passengers. He has his prettiest smile glued on his face, obviously fake as hell, but it sure looks real. His eyes flickers into the plane, they're starting to get full, and when he returns to the open door he meets the forest-green eyes of a handsome bloke. "H-hello", he manages to stutter out before he goes completely numb. The guy has curls, colour as brown as chocolate, eyes as green as the forest and when he sees Louis he smiles. And that smile makes Louis knees very, very weak because this guy, this guy, has fucking dimples!  
"Well hello to you too", the extremely handsome stranger says in a deep, raspy voice that gives Louis goose bumps. Unfortunately, the stranger continues into the plane, _but not before eyeing Louis up and down and yes of course he noticed_ , and sits down in the first class. ' _So he's rich_ ' Louis thinks when he eventually regain his mind from places he shouldn't be in. The handsome stranger is dressed nicely, a tight black t-shirt with a fitting navy-blue blazer and black skinny jeans. It may look simple, but god he pulls it off så damn good. He doesn't look like the typical 'first-class-passenger', because they're mostly middle-aged business men who's on a working trip to somewhere important but hey, Louis doesn't complain. Not at all.  
"Hey Lou, you take the front and I the middle, yeah?" Zayn interrupts his subtle try to stare at the stranger, _maybe he should call him Curly_ , and Louis blinks a few times.  
"Err what?"  
"I take the middle, Liam the back and you take the front, here, right? Y'know we have to show them the oxygen mask, life west, anything sounds familiar?" Zayn mocks him with a mischievous grin.  
"Oh, yeah sure I can take the front", ignoring the stupid grin on Zayns face as he walks towards the middle of the airplane. Louis gulps, he realizes something. He will showing all those things to that really handsome stra- _Curly_. He swallows a couple of times, since his throat suddenly became very dry, and he positions himself one seat in front of Curly.  
Curly observes him, maybe it's because Louis telling him vital information in case the plane crashes, or maybe it's because he thinks Louis is hot. Louis isn't quite sure which one it is, but he intends to find out.

After an hour or two, Liam makes some kind of gesture from the other end of the plane to Louis, which Louis makes out to be a ' _maybe-we-need-to-get-the-trolleys-out-and-get-these-people-a-drink-or-two_ '-kind of sign. With a heavy sigh, Louis begins to fill the trolley with all kinds of drinks and without any help from either Liam, Zayn or Sarah (who has actually disappeared into the blue somewhere). He starts from the front of the plane and asks the first class passengers what they'd like to drink. That really shining but fake smile is glued on his face again, of course.  
Most of the passengers _do_  lives up to the 'first-class-standard'-type, a middle-aged man, dressed in a well fitting suit with either a iPad in his hands or a laptop in his knee and a stressed and tense expression on his face. They all take either coffee or tea, and none of them even says as much as a 'thank you'. So it's safe to say, that when the question "What would you like to drink, sir?" slips out automatically from Louis mouth, and he looks up from his trolley just to make sure that the person he asked is in fact a 'sir', he's not prepared for meeting those green eyes. Again. Those eyes makes him breathless, and he's glad that he let the question out before he looked at him, otherwise this could had been a lot more awkward.  
"Well, what do you have?" Curly asks in that sexy voice of his and Louis may or may not grab the trolley a little bit tighter because of that.  
"W-we have water, coke, beer, wine, tea...Coffee?" He stutters out and tries really hard to keep his voice steady. Curly lets out a breath, obviously thinking about the alternatives.  
"I'll take a coffee", he says and adds a "please" after. Louis merely nods and begins with shaking hands to fill up a cup of coffee for Curly. His eyes flickers to Curly, still not over how green his eyes are and _how bright they are shining_. It's almost ridiculous. So, with still shaky hands he hands over the coffee cup, and fuck. The universe is not on Louis side today. His hands are shaking way too much for holding a coffee cup, and of- _fucking_ -course they're flying into a slight air hole _right then_ and in a second all the coffee is in Curly's knee. He gasps loudly at the sudden warmth, throwing his hands up from his lap and cursing loudly.  
"Shit, I'm so sorry, so, so, so sorry" Louis begins to rabble while he tries to grab some paper that he knows is somewhere in that trolley. The other passengers are way too busy with their computers that they don't even notice nor hear Curlys violent cursing.  
"Fuck that was hot", Curly exclaims and Louis feels so gulity.  
"I'm so sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to do it at all, like I'm so sorry", Louis continues while he finally gets a hand on that paper roll and hands some over to Curly while he takes some of his own and tries to wipe some of the coffee of from Curly's thigh. Curly watches him with a weird grimace on his face as Louis begins to practically rub his left thigh, and Louis realizes what he's doing.  
"Oh I'm so sorry again, shit, I just wanted to help, sorry" He says but his voice trails off in the end and he feels so very small where he's kneeling in front of Curly's seat.  
"It's okay" Curly begins but Louis shakes his head in disbelief. "No it is, just, fuck it was a bit warm, okay?"  
"It is not okay, I just spilled coffee all over your trousers!" Louis says and pouts slightly because he's feeling so guilty.  
"It's fine, 's gonna be a nasty coffee-stain that's all", Curly said with a crooked smile.  
"Oh, right, y'know you can always like... Change your trousers?" Curly frowns at that.  
"But my other trousers are like, in the back of the plane right now, tucked away in a suit case?" Shit. Right. Louis did not think of that. Where could he get a hold of a pair of trousers? Louis is having an inner discussion right there and then, debating whether he should offer Curly some pants that is usually meant for the flight attendants or just keep apologizing and give him new coffee.  
"Well," Louis begins with a sly smile, "we kinda have some trousers stuffed away in a couple of boxes here in the plane", he watches Curly's expression intensely, "and if you want I could get you a pair, but I need them back when we land". Curly takes a deep breathe, glances down at Louis blue pair of really ugly trousers. He doesn't want to wear a those. Not at all. He's just about to decline the offer, when Louis, who appears to have read his mind, says: "Oh no Curly, they're not blue like mine, they're black".  
"Well in that case, sure" Curly says and smiles, and Louis fights the urge to poke his right dimple. God. This human is per-fect. "And Curly?" Louis freezes. Did he say 'Curly' out loud?  
"Yeah, don't know you name so, Curly seemed appropriate", he laughs nervously and his neck feels hot.  
"It's Harry", Curl-Harry says and smiles so shining back at Louis and Louis thinks that 'Harry' suits him.  
"Okay. Okay, just come with me, yeah Harry?" Louis pulls the trolley back to the front, pushes it away and Harry rises from his chair. He leaves his blazer in the seat, so he's left in his black shirt. Louis cringes at the enormous coffee-stain he has like, on his crotch, and he feels so bad for that. Harry walks up to him, a bit awkwardly and trying to hide his coffee-covered crotch.  
"Just wait a sec, I'll be right back with the trousers, okay?" Harry nods at him, and Louis scoffs past him. He needs to tell Liam to give the people in the front drinks too, Louis has a handful of Harry right now.  
"Hey Li", Louis walks up to the trolley who is a way past half the plane now.  
"What Lou? And why are you so slow?" Liam asks while he's pouring up water into a cup.  
"Spilled some coffee on a really gorgeous guy, so can you just continue all the way to the front?", Louis pleads. Liam lets out a sigh.  
"Why? What are you going to do about that blokes pants?"  
"Gonna get him changed okay? Won't be long, promise!" Louis says before he's off to the front again, leaving a grumpy Liam. Not that he cares.

Harry's standing right where Louis left him, hands crossed over his crotch, crooked smile with dimples and all. Louis fights the urge to pull him into the toilet and fuck him senseless, _been there done that,_ and he knows for a fact that the toilets are small. Very small. Anyhow, don't want to get an awkward boner now, he tells Harry that he's going to get the trousers and asks him to go into the toilet and take off his pants.  
"Gee, not going to ask me out on a date first?" Harry jokes and makes Louis blush. So, flushed as red as a tomato, he walks up next to the toilet, ignoring Harrys comment, and begins too look through some boxes with random clothes in them. He pulls out a pair of black pants, checks the size and decides that they will probably fit. So he walks back to the toilet, and knocks carefully at the door.  
"Who is it?" Harrys voice is muffled by the door.  
"Guess three times" Louis says when Harry opens the door. Louis jaw is left hanging open, eyes not meeting those green ones. Instead, they're focusing on Harrys long, bare legs as he's standing there, in the toilet, without any pants on. Which is, what Louis expected but still.  
"Seeing anything you like?" Even though Louis isn't watching Harry's face, he hears the smirk loud and clear. His throat is way too dry, so he swallows a couple of times before he answers:  
"I- I think these'll fit". Harry chuckles, takes the pants Louis is offering him from his hands and thanks him. Louis is still watching Harrys legs, eyes drifting a little bit too high on his thigh, and there he is; eyeing Harrys crotch.  
"You never answered me y'know", Harry says matter-of-factly.  
"Well... would you think I'm weird if I said yes?" Louis whispers the last word, his courage's disappearing as soon as it came.  
"No, but I think it's weird I'm still the only one without pants". 'That cheeky bastard', Louis thinks before he's pulled in to the toilet by one of Harry's abnormally large hands and he hears a 'click' noise and then it's locked. There they stand, almost chest to chest due to the lack of space, and Louis finally meets Harrys eyes. It takes less than a second before he's kissing Louis. Harrys hands is _finally_ cupping Louis cheeks, but Louis are still not really understanding what's happening. He _feels_ Harrys soft, plump lips against his own, he _knows_ for a fact that they are actually kissing, so instead of keep on thinking, he lets himself go. He lets himself kiss back, and now his hands are settled on Harrys waist and slowly goes in under his t-shirt to explore his burning skin. Louis feather light touches along Harrys stomach makes Harry moans back in his throat, and it makes Louis swell with pride. He's not new in the Mile High Club, oh no no _no_ , not at all. He has just been the one who had to take the initiative, not ever has he been seduced by a extremely handsome bloke with curls the same colour as chocolate, with a smile as shining as the sun and like the cherry on top; He has dimples. So yeah, this was new to Louis in some ways, but he doesn't care.  
Harry pulls off Louis blazer, who isn't usually this hard to get off, but a very tiny toilet tend to make stuff like that a lot harder. With the blazer off and placed on the sink, Louis helps Harry to unbutton his own white shirt. It soons joins the blazer on the sink, so now Louis is standing there in his shirt and trousers while Harry's just in his black briefs.   
"I..D'you want me to suck you off or...?" Louis asks carefully against Harrys lips, both panting from the heated kiss. Louis doesn't mind anything, blow jobs, top, bottom, he does it all really.  
"I'd like to fuck you" Harry says, and his voice sounds wrecked already.  
"Okay, we can do that" Louis agrees with ease, cause hell, he'd do anything for Harry, and he quickly unbuttons his trousers. He doesn't step out of them, instead they pool around his legs at the floor and Harry pushes his back against the door. He's watching Louis tattoos that are scattered all across his biceps, the text ' _It is what it is_ ' written big across his chest, and Louis decides that Harrys own tattoos aren't that bad either. He has two swallows placed right below his collar bones, a fucking moth right above his navel, and just like Louis; a lot of tattoos on his arms. But Louis gets no time to explore them nearly as much as he wants to, Harrys mouth is now pressing open mouthed kisses all along his jawline, leaving a trail of saliva that leaves his skin tingling before he kisses his way down to the crook of his neck. Louis moans quietly when Harry begins to suck a deep purple mark on his neck, his hands tangled in Harrys wild curls.  
"Can you bend over the sink?" Harry whispers in his ear when he's satisfied with the colour of the hickey, gently nibbling Louis earlobe.  
"Yeah" Louis whispers back, completely mesmerized by Harrys voice, and Harry gives him as much space as possible so that he can bend over the sink. Harry sits down at the toilet lid, Louis arse right in front of him now, only a thin layer of fabric in between Harry and his naked skin.  
"You really have a nice ass," Harry says while dipping his fingers in the waistband and painfully slow pulls them down over Louis beautifully shaped bum, "Hope you bottoms a lot, otherwise it'd be a waste of ass really". Louis blushes, shivers as he feel Harry kiss the exposed skin. Soon his boxers are down to his ankles, Harry kissing Louis ass with a little bit of tongue teasing his crack. His hands kneading the soft flesh, thumbs massaging whatever flesh they can reach. He suddenly licks a fat stripe from Louis balls all the way up to the top of his ass, making Louis squirm.  
"Fuck, just get on with it you bloody tease" Louis murmurs while glancing over his shoulder. Harry stays quiet, but begins to suck on two of his fingers, soaking them thoroughly. He pushes one of them inside Louis tight hole, right up to his knuckle, before pulling almost all the way out again. He fucks him with his one finger, until Louis practically begs him to add another one, with a voice so hoarse that it makes Harrys own dick twitch in anticipation. He scissors his fingers, stretching Louis as much as possible since he knows how bad it could burn from bad prep. But he's still so hard in his boxers and Louis ass is so fuckable it's insane.  
"One more" Louis breathes out, "please", and Harry obeys just because he's asking so nicely. With three fingers inside of him every thrust is brushing against his prostate, but certainly not enough to make him come. "Harry c'mon" He urges. Harry slides his fingers out, understanding what Louis wants, but he wants to hear it. Wants to hear that pretty mouth of his, saying such filthy words.  
"C'mon with what? What do you want?" Harry teases while standing up and pulling his boxers down in one swift movement. His hand are carressing Louis ass, squeezing his cheek roughly in his hand. Due the small space, Harrys cock's pressed already against Louis ass, and Louis is grinding his ass against it impatiently.  
"Want your cock, _god_ I feel it against my ass but I want it in me Harry, _now_ ", Louis growls but with a faint blush on his cheeks. But he's too horny to care, and Harry spits in his palm, gives himself a few strokes to make himself slick, before placing his head at Louis hole. He pushes in, feeling the warmth of Louis inner engulf his cock, and fuck he's tight. Harry carefully spits down at the top of Louis ass crack, considering the lack of lube, and the spit slowly runs down to slick his cock up even more before he thrusts in and out at a steady pace.  
"Fuck" He moans out and raises his hand to give Louis arse a spank. Louis lets out a strangled gasp, hissing slightly at the pain but encourages it; "One more Harry", he begs and another one comes short after.  
Harry leans down so that his head is at the crook of Louis neck, biting down at the slightly sweaty skin, tasting like salt and the smell of sex filling the tiny space. He pulls back when he hear Louis cry out a high pitched noise at the way he bit him, realizing that he may come off as too rough.  
"No, no, continue, _please_ " Louis pleads when he feels the loss of Harrys teeth on his shoulder. Harry happily leans back down, sinking his teeth once again into the tanned flesh with a moaning Louis beneath him. He leaves red and purple bruises, the size of a tennis ball all over Louis back, when he sees Louis hand jerking himself off. He grabs his wrist, pinning it at the edge of the sink.  
"You're not gonna touch yourself, you're gonna come from my cock, understand?" Harrys statement makes Louis yelp, feeling how horribly close he already is. But he nods, probably not capable of forming anything that would resemble anything like a 'yes'. And then Harry hits the spot, the spot that made Louis cries out way too loud and Harry puts his large hand over Louis mouth, making him shut up.  
"Now babe, we need to keep quiet, wouldn't want to interrupt those business-mens concentration now would we?" Louis shakes his head, wrapping his mouth around four of Harrys fingers instead, just to keep his mouth occupied. He faintly recalls Harry letting out a low and deep 'fuck' but he just keeps on sucking and feeling Harry repeatedly hitting his prostate. Saliva is dripping down his chin, when the familiar tension built up in his stomach, he knows he's close, and when he comes all with a muffled moan all over the floor in the tiny toilet, he bites at Harrys four fingers. Not hard, but just enough to make Harry thrust even harder, and if possible; deeper.  
"Now that's a good boy, just a sec love" Harry promises and just after a few hard thrusts, he spills his load deep in Louis with Louis name on his lips.  
Louis is bent over the sink, resting his head on his forearms. Harry's bent over Louis, kissing his shoulder and whispering sweet words in his ear. Harry pulls out of him, kissing his shoulder one last time before he sits down on the toilet lid, trying equally hard as Louis to catch his breath.  
"Your ass is truly a gift from god" Harry states and just admires the view. His load, slowly dripping out of Louis wrecked hole, his firm, round bum still a bit red from the spanking. He presses a kiss on the sore skin, just as an apology, not that he really is sorry though.  
"Well" Louis begins as he turns around and crouches down so he's at eye level with Harry, and he notices how dark green his eyes are now. Slowly, he leans in, lips centimeters from each others, and he finishes, with a giant grin on his face: "Welcome to the Mile High Club, Harry".

**Author's Note:**

> and yeaaah I suck at endings but hey, admit Louis would make a very fit flight attendant?  
> right? RIGHT??  
> anyhow, hope you enjoyed as always


End file.
